


Snow

by weatherworn



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherworn/pseuds/weatherworn
Summary: Taeyong never thought he could have this, a life with Taeil.





	

The snow had started falling in the middle of the night. So, by the time Taeyong woke up, there was a blanket of it already on the ground, with more to come. It was quiet, the steady, falling snow muffling any noise outside.

He shifted over, hoping to burrow into Taeil's body heat and use the snow as an excuse to be lazy and cuddle with him, but his hand slid across cold sheets instead. This woke him up. He hadn't slept that late, had he? Taeyong glanced over to the alarm clock by Taeil's side of the bed and it read 8:30. In the larger context of their lives, that was late, but it was a Saturday and it was snowing. 

Against the protest of his body, which still wanted to stay in bed, Taeyong rolled out of it, but snagged a fleece blanket at the end of the bed to wrap around himself, to go in search of Taeil. The floor felt warm and comforting under his feet. 

Taeil was curled up on the couch, watching something on his laptop, and he looked impossibly small. Everything about Taeil seemed soft and vulnerable, but Taeyong knew that was so far from the truth, that he himself had bore the consequences of his erroneous preconceptions about Taeil. 

"Hey," said Taeyong, keeping his voice low. 

Taeil poked his head up to look at Taeyong, a smile already spreading across his face. Taeyong was not going to readily admit that the smile still does things to him, even though the warmth that bloomed in his chest said otherwise.

"I couldn't sleep," Taeil admitted, reaching out a hand to Taeyong over the back of the couch. This was another thing that Taeyong learned about Taeil. He was enthusiastic about dispensing affection when he wanted to, but could also withhold it just as quickly. Taeyong remembered how all the other members had gravitated to Taeil so effortlessly, even when, on the surface level, it looked like Taeil hadn't done anything to warrant, or even deserve, it. Taeil was subtle, but generous, in his compassion.

Taeyong took the invitation to sink on top of Taeil, who went 'oof' and laughed, putting aside his computer on the coffee table. He felt warm hands settle into his hair, combing through it, and he sighed happily, snuggling deeper into Taeil and wrapping the fleece blanket around the both of them.

"Hi," Taeil murmured into Taeyong's hair, the vibrations of his voice spreading through Taeyong like warm molasses. "I should've made some breakfast." 

"Are you hungry?" asked Taeyong. "Because I'm not yet." 

"Yeah, me neither," replied Taeil. His hand had not stop petting through Taeyong's hair and it was starting to lull Taeyong back to sleep. It still amazed Taeyong that he could have this, a life that he never expected with Taeil, but would give up for nothing now that he had it. He would never stop feeling like he didn't deserve it, that there were others more worthy of Taeil's attention and affection and love. He knew this to be true, in fact, and he had tried so hard to relinquish Taeil, distancing himself and tried to deny what he had been feeling, calling it a weak moment, and Taeil had been so angry with him. He still remembered the look on Taeil's face.

"Poor Taeyong, always feeling sorry for himself," Taeil had mocked mercilessly. He could be vicious when he wanted to. "All you think about is yourself when you do that, everything you do is for yourself, even when you're thinking it's helping other people. That's redemption, but it's not kindness." Taeyong had been shocked to his very core when Taeil had finished his tirade, roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and stomped out of the room they shared. He had realized that despite everything he had tried to do and everything he'd gone through and the forgiveness and acceptance extended to him by other people, he still had not made peace with the past. 

It took Taeyong three weeks to summon enough courage and the words to speak to Taeil. Taeil had been professionally courteous, but distant with him during that time, and it was its own kind of torture, especially when they lived in such close proximity. Taeil could be unintentionally cruel like that, withholding his affection and the intimacy he brings to every one of his friendships, like a weapon. That was the duality of idol life, the intimacy that was required, even demanded of them, but so was professionalism, and the two oftentimes conflict. But what Taeyong felt was beyond friendship at that point, and he was both ashamed and thrilled by how much more he wanted from Taeil.

Taeyong had gotten off a rocky start in what he wanted to say to Taeil. He never felt uncomfortable with talking about his feelings, but he was also the type who once the floodgates opened, it was hard to keep it closed. Later, Taeil would admit that that was what he liked about Taeyong. 

"You looked so constipated when you were trying to tell me you liked me," Taeil had laughed and Taeyong thought he had taken it like a champ, an emotionally constipated champ. "But then I saw you relax and then you started getting all teary, and I was like 'here we go'."

"I like it when you talk about your feelings," Taeil would admit even later on, his limbs wrapped around Taeyong like an octopus, under the covers of Taeil's bed. Taeyong had abandoned his own bed on the other side of the room altogether. "You become more yourself when you do."

"You think you're talking about me, but this is really about you too," Taeyong had grumbled into Taeil's shoulder. He took Taeil's silence as agreement.

Taeyong felt more than heard Taeil's stomach grumble, being as he was currently using his stomach as a pillow. "Okay, let's eat," Taeyong said, dragging himself up to a sitting position, reluctant to leave the cocoon that they've made.

After breakfast, though, Taeyong pushed Taeil up against the counter after the dishes had been washed and put away and kissed him, deep and exploratory. He'll never get tired of mapping out Taeil's mouth.

"Now that we have restored our energy," Taeyong murmured, waggling his eyebrow. 

"That's your lead-in?" Taeil said in disbelief, but he was laughing softly. He tilted his head back up, waiting for Taeyong to kiss him again. Taeyong quickly obliged, and felt the warmth spreading from his lower abdomen as Taeil responded so beautifully to his touch. In an unspoken agreement, they started stumbling blindly back to the bedroom, still kissing and touching each other.

There weren't that many clothes to divest since they had stayed in their undershirts and boxers. Afterwards, Taeyong pushed Taeil back onto the mattress and looked down at him. Taeil was panting slightly, face flushed, eyes soft, completely open for Taeyong in a way that he never saw Taeil be for anyone else. And that was a miracle in of itself. 

Taeyong remembered the first time they had taken the next step. The advantage of sharing rooms really became apparent when everyone else had retired for the night and it was just the two of them, reaching for each other in the quiet solitude of their room, when everything else about their lives was chaos. Their shared space and lives (with the others as well) felt like the only thing Taeyong could cling onto. 

Taeyong thought he had needed to be careful with Taeil, prepping him with his fingers so cautiously, Taeil had squirmed and whined and pushed and growled at Taeyong. Taeyong should've known that Taeil was not weak in anything he did, even sex. 

Now, Taeyong knew better and he set about trying to get Taeil to make those same sounds. But there was also laughter when Taeil knocked Taeyong's head with his elbow while he was trying to fish the lube out of the drawer and Taeyong glared up at him while he worked Taeil's nipples with his mouth and fingers. 

"Taeyong," Taeil breathed, nudging him back up to kiss him. Taeyong felt Taeil's hand trailing down his body until he was able to wrap his hand around Taeyong's cock, already fully hard. He stopped kissing Taeyong long enough to smirk with his unique blend of shy seduction. "I think you should fuck me."

"Oh god, you can't just say shit like that," Taeyong said, feeling the air punched out of him. Taeil has tried that move on him before, numerous times in fact, but it never lost its effect on Taeyong. He gripped the back of Taeil's neck and kissed him with renewed fervor. 

Taeil's lips were red and swollen when they finally parted, his eyes half lidded and glazed as he watched Taeyong slip a finger into him. His breath hitched when Taeyong added another finger, and Taeyong felt as urgent as he did when he said hurriedly, "Okay, I'm ready, I'm ready."

He wasn't quite ready, this much Taeyong knew when he pushed into Taeil, his cock dripping with lube and precome. He was still so tight and could've done with a third finger, but he was urging Taeyong on, "It's okay, it's okay, keep going. I can take it." His voice segued into a groan, and he clutched at Taeyong. 

Taeyong waited, his body one long line of tension, for Taeil's body to relax, and it did so in increments. Taeil squirmed and huffed out a breath, finally looking up at Taeyong with a small, shaky smile. Taeyong felt Taeil's hand stroke his cheek tenderly and he nuzzled into it, pressing a kiss into the palm.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Taeil said, sounding apologetic. Taeyong leaned down to kiss the hesitancy from his voice and gave a small, experimental thrust, causing Taeil to groan into his mouth, the sound spreading through Taeyong like wildfire. Once he heard that, he knew that Taeil was ready and he kept going, his thrusts getting surer and deeper. Taeil's eyes were wide and turned inward, but he focused when he noticed Taeyong watching him and he smiled, each breath pushed out of him with Taeyong's thrusts. He cried out when Taeyong finally hit that spot inside him and he felt Taeil tighten all around him. Taeyong gasped for breath and gritted his teeth to stave off his orgasm as he pushed Taeil further up the bed to anchor his knees further into the bed for leverage, fucking into Taeil's heat. He felt like he was merging into Taeil's body. Distantly, he could hear Taeil saying his name over and over again, voice breaking each time. Taeyong wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

Taeil pressed their mouths together when he came, wailing his orgasm into Taeyong's mouth and that was what undid Taeyong, feeling himself lose control over his body and letting it sweep him up in the onslaught of pleasure. When he came back to himself, he was still panting against Taeil's neck and snuggled deeper into it, pressing his mouth to the delicate skin. Sweat was already starting to cool between their bodies, and Taeyong knew he was probably a dead weight on top of Taeil, so he shifted just enough that he could let Taeil breathe.

"How're we doing, buddy?" Taeil asked softly into Taeyong's hair. Taeyong mumbled something unintelligible, too wiped for anything resembling actual words and felt Taeil's laugh emanate from his chest.

Soon, they were going to have to get up, for food, for some other obligation, but for now, it was still snowing, and Taeil had wrapped his limbs around Taeyong.

Taeyong shifted in Taeil's arms to look at him. He looked happy and that had always been Taeyong's benediction, proof that he had been given a second chance.

He pressed his forehead against Taeil's and closed his eyes.


End file.
